Foolish Pride
by Ryuuko kijo
Summary: Nagi tells a story about how she and a pirate became friends and about true love. *Story Updated** New Chapter Up "Face the music"* Please R
1. Prologue

AIC/Pioneer own the amazing characters in this story. However this fan fiction came from my imagination any resemblance to real life or to another fan fiction is merely coincidence. What can I say, after reading other great stories late at night, there is bound to be something similar to another story- for that matter its not impossible to think we might all be on or close to the same wave length. Great minds think alike, right?

This story takes place after the "No Need for Ryoko" episode…and everything after that changes.

****************** Prologue 

Nagi sits down in the "Cat's Eye Lounge" and tells her story to a young bounty hunter, about the only bounty she never collected.

"I never would have believed that I would find a kindred spirit in someone who was once my enemy.

It all started when I tracked Ryoko to earth and captured her man, Tenchi. After observing their family for a while I quickly realized that he was her only weakness-so naturally, I exploited it. I wanted a showdown between her "the most notorious space pirate" and me "the greatest bounty hunter" He was my leverage; I knew if I had him, she would come. What I didn't know was how much he meant to all of the other people living at that house. I also never thought that people who were so different could get along- that and be in love with a simple earth boy. Anyways, the whole "family" came to the battle, at first I thought it was because of Tenchi, but I saw the fear in their eyes when they thought Ryoko was losing. By some miracle she bested me…and bitterly I left, vowing that there would be another day.

Well, "another day" came along rather quickly. Ryoko and her family ended up being the most wanted criminals in the galaxy, I laugh now but back then it wasn't funny. As far as I knew, they had been living an uneventful life on that small blue planet, "what kind of crimes could they have committed from there," was my only question. Since Ryoko was involved my interest was immediately captured. 

After a very interesting chase through the galaxy, I finally caught up to them, as they were about to reach Jurai. By that time I had figured out the current emperor wasn't the real Yosho (hey- you don't become the greatest bounty hunter by being stupid). I decided that I would help them get to Jurai, otherwise I might not get my chance to fight with Ryoko- that and Ken Oki would stop nagging me about helping them on their quest and seeing his beloved Ryo Oki again. 

What I didn't expect was to find when I caught up to them was to see my rival so badly beaten; in fact she had been fatally wounded. The strange thing was that not even one of her family seemed to notice; sure she had been hiding it well enough. However, when I confronted her and told her I expected to fight me, she said, that I would have to wait until after she took Tenchi and the Knights to Jurai. That's when I saw the pain in her face as she tried to stand. I couldn't believe it, "Space Pirate Ryoko," was willing to give her life to help that earth boy save the princess who competed against her for his love. I stood there stunned as she left her room. Watching her leave for Jurai was when I decided to help. I played decoy for the Jurai fleet and Ryoko made her way to Jurai. 

After the battle was when my relationship with Ryoko changed forever."


	2. Plans within Plans

***********Plans within Plans

I found Ryoko drifting in space unconscious and half dead. I quickly had Ken Oki transport her and Ryo Oki aboard. What I couldn't understand was why didn't her wounds heal…I had always figured she had some kind of healing ability. I managed to stop the bleeding and lucky for her I knew a thing or two about first aid…finally when she regained consciousness, she was so weak. 

"Nagi, please just let me die. There is nothing else left for me now."

"First Ryoko, you promised me a fight and I intend to collect. Second, since when are you a quitter? Now you need to save your strength, so rest."

Later Ryoko told me why she was unable to heal herself; she said because the wound was caused by Jurai power it was fatal. She also told me that because she was finally able to heal it meant that Kagato must have been destroyed.

I continued to take care of her; it was a month before she could finally walk. When she was able to walk her desire to die was stronger that ever.

"Nagi, I am ready to battle."

"Slow down, tough girl, you can barely walk…and I sure as hell don't need any unfair advantages."

Finally, she acquiesced, seeing I was right after she nearly fell on her face and I had to help her up.

"Damn it, Nagi I can walk on my own."

All I could do was laugh. "Oh, How the mighty have fallen."

She walked away and stared out at the stars. Ryoko continued to keep to herself…it was weeks before she finally opened up to me and even then she didn't say much. I couldn't understand what happened to the space pirate I chased all over the galaxy. Ryoko ceased to be the vibrant, loud, and tough women she had the reputation of being; this Ryoko was a shell of her former self. I doubted the injury and near death experience had much to do with her state of mind, I figured her man must have chosen the princess over her or something.

Sitting down at a table Ryoko asked, "Nagi, whats for dinner and please tell me its not the gruel you have been feeding me these past few months. You know if you expect to fight me at my top form, I need to eat well enough to get my strength back."

I was surprised at her change in mood, afraid to upset the new change; I didn't want to ask why-

"Geez, if I knew that saving you would require listening to that mouth of yours I might have had second thoughts." Said Nagi.

"Seriously, Nagi why did you bother saving me there isn't a bounty on my head anymore?"

With a smile creeping up on Nagi's face she turned away from Ryoko and said, " I couldn't let anyone else get credit for destroying you, could I." 

Nagi returned to the table brought some delicious smelling food to the table with her.

"So Nagi, PRIDE made you save me?"

"Ryoko, SHUT UP, and eat."

"Nagi, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You are hardly in a position to ask favors of me."

Looking Nagi straight in the eyes she says, "Its not a big deal really, I just need you to help with my death."

Noodles and soup broth fly out of Nagi's mouth as she asks, " Whaaaaat? I might be willing to kill you in battle. But I am not going to help you kill yourself."

"Calm down, Nagi it's not what you think. I just want to get on with my life without my past creeping into the present. Anyways, I know you have no intention of killing me in a battle."

"Just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple really, your beloved cabbit would refuse to obey you, see you would cause my cabbit to go into a great depression, and that would make your precious Ken Oki upset…you know as well as I do that trying to get a depressed cabbit to obey, makes banging your head on a wall sound like fun. Besides you need me."

"Are you insane, me need you…"

"Yes, you need me to help you learn to have fun."

"Ryoko are you sure you didn't also receive a blow to that thick head of yours? What makes you think I need to have fun Ryoko?"

"I saw your face when you won that swimsuit contest…you smiled. In fact I have never seen you so full of life."

"Just because I smiled doesn't mean anything. I am perfectly happy and fulfilled by me career as a bounty hunter, I don't have time for fun."

"Nagi, the fact that you have no time for fun, only proves to me you need it."

"Ryoko what makes you the authority on fun?"

"Being a space pirate gives me the authority, I lived life moment to moment, no responsibilities and I don't regret on minute of it. Can you honestly tell me you lived your life without regrets?"

What could I have said to that question- I did have one regret…I gave up on love. There was no way in hell I would have told her that. I continued to eat my noodles and I told her we would be stopping at the next space outpost for supplies

******

Yes, they are OOC…

C/C please write to:

tiger_orchid@hotmail.com

And write fan fiction in subject line or I might not read it.

Keep in mind his is my first fanfic


	3. Stunned by Truth

************Stunned by Truth

Ryoko stared out at the stars and wondered…am I doing the right thing? Is it really best if I walk away? She looked down into the eyes of her cabbit, " You know Ryo Oki, this is for the best- right? I will miss you terribly, but I know Sasami will take care of you-she needs you. 

" Ryoko, this is the craziest plan I have ever heard are you sure it will work, for that matter I can't believe I am agreeing to it."

" Nagi, listen I didn't become the most wanted space pirate in the galaxy by having plans that won't work."

" And since you said we are limited on funds because you haven't gotten any bounty jobs one of us is going to have to work and while I am getting a job you can carry out my plan." Said Ryoko, from behind a screen

" You mean lie don't you Ryoko."

" Look Nagi, as far as I am concerned Ryoko died after leaving Jurai."

Ryoko stepped out from the screen and I couldn't believe my eyes, the women standing in front of her was not the same one that went behind there to change. This women had straight lavender hair hanging seductively over her left eye, which was concealing an eye patch and her, other eye that used to be gold was now blue and she was wearing a skin tight, black cat suit that hugged every curve. It might not have showed much skin, but it left nothing to the imagination.

She stood in front of me and spun around, " Whats wrong Nagi, you look as though you have seen a ghost," asked Ryoko

" You…you" I stammered, " You look like Suki Stardust. She has been missing for almost 3 galactic years." 

An evil smile crept up on Ryoko's face as she asked, " Why Nagi I didn't know you kept tabs on the entertainment industry, and just how do you know who Suki is?"

" Ryoko don't be an idiot, everyone in this galaxy knows who she is…now that I think about it she has been missing as long as you have been on earth…You are not her are you? Tell me the truth or I won't help you."

" The way I see it Nagi, you need me as much as need you- so don't try to use empty threats with me… did you ever wonder why all that time you searched across the stars to find me, "Space Pirate Ryoko" and you never found me until I ended up on earth." 

" Wow." 

Ryoko waved her hand in front of a me- I was stunned to say the least, " Is that all you can say- Wow. I tell you my biggest secret and all you say is Wow."

With my arms crossed in front of myself I shook my head in disbelief, 

" Ryoko, you were the only person who has ever bested me- and now when I thought I knew everything there was to know about you…I just can't believe this."

Ryoko lets out a laugh, " See you have nothing to worry about my plan will work."

************ 

Meanwhile back on planet Jurai…

Tenchi crosses the room, takes a deep breath and grabs Ayeka's hands and says, " Ayeka, please understand, I am just a farm boy from earth. And I am not the kind of person who can lead an empire- I will gladly defend it with my life, but I am no ruler."

  
He lets go of her hands and walks to the window, afraid to see the tears in her eyes. 

" Please, Lord Tenchi stay…I know it will take awhile to get used to but you could over time."

" Ayeka, what about my father and grandfather and I still have to finish school…I miss my home."

Tenchi starts toward the door…looking back as she lowers her head and wills the tears in her eyes not to fall. " I understand, Lord Tenchi."

After an uncomfortable silence and what seems like an eternity, he reaches for the door handle to exit.

Breaking the silence with a commanding voice she says, " Lord Tenchi, as the first crown princess of Jurai I insist you take Kamidake with you for your protection."

Tenchi could only nod his head and he shut the door.

********

I was staring out at the stars trying to comprehend exactly what had happened in the last year of my life. First I had taken Ryoko's man and challenged her to a duel, Second I won a swimsuit contest to spite the women, third I got caught in the crossfire of my sworn enemy and the GP, fourth I helped Ryoko attack Jurai and now I am going to help convince Ryoko's family that she had died- and to top it all off She was also Suki, a famous singer. I rubbed my fingers along my temples and sighed, 

" How did I get myself into this? Simple- foolish pride I guess… After all this is over, I really need a vacation."

*********

Arriving at the space station…

" Nagi, you remember what to do right? I will be at the "Cat's Eye Lounge" they keep a room for me, remember to come in disguise- every pirate knows what you look like now after your debut in the swimsuit competition." Says Ryoko with a tough of bitterness in her voice. " Talk to the bartender; tell him you know how to dance with the devil. And for heavens sake call me Suki from now on."

I noticed Ryoko's eyes were shut as her gems are starting to glow and float out of her wrists. Taking the gems in her hand, Ryoko says, " Oh I almost forgot, give these to Tenchi." She then wraps her gems in a silk cloth that has cherry blossoms on it,

" But what if you need to defend yourself? I know you need them to use your powers."

" Your right Nagi, I do need them to use my powers, however I did not always have these gems and I do know how to use regular weapons if I have to."

" You are something else Ryoko, to give up your power and walk away from your life and start over…even if it means to never see the love of your life again."

With a single tear rolling down Ryoko's face she looks away from me and says, " I am just a coward Nagi, I can't bare to love him as much as I do and not have that love returned that pain is worse than death. I don't want to stand in the way of his happiness any longer, it's the princess he loves not me…its better this way."

I had Ken Oki beam Ryoko who is now "Suki" down to the station. " I hope your right Ryoko, I hope your right."

" Ken Oki take us to Jurai."


	4. Face the Music

****************Face the Music

It took a few days to get to Jurai.

Before getting to there, I radioed ahead and spoke to Ayeka and told her I had information concerning the whereabouts of Ryoko. I also told her to expect my arrival in a few hours. 

Well, I couldn't exactly say, " Oh, by the way I have a video of Ryoko's last words and I am bringing Ryo Oki for Sasami." 

At least I was greeted at the space dock by a familiar face, Azaka. He showed me to Ayeka's chambers. I took a deep breath and put on my game face as we entered the room. Seated behind a beautifully carved desk was Ayeka in back of her was a large window with purple curtains, the material had the look of velvet, with Startica blossoms on it. This women seated in front of me was not the same whiney princess, I met when I took Ryoko's man- No the women before me had changed she now had definite regal commanding presence, one fit to be queen. 

" Please miss Nagi, tell me what information do you have on the pirate."

" Princess Ayeka, I don't know how to tell you this but…Ryoko is dead." I waited for the princess to digest what I had said.

Ayeka looked right at me and without blinking she laughed uncomfortably in an attempt to hide her fear and said, " I am sorry miss Nagi, I must not have heard you correctly, did you just say Ryoko's dead?"

"You heard correctly, she is dead."

" When…I mean how, did you Nagi?" Stammered the princess. She couldn't believe it. Azaka and Kamadake had told her of the pirate's valiant and courageous behavior in bringing Lord Tenchi to her rescue, and how the wound she got from Kagato was bad, but never in a million years did she ever think anything would beat the demon women, let alone kill her. After they told her about the wound she sent out loyal scouts to find out about the pirates whereabouts and to give her a reward for her courage. Ayeka fought back the tears and put on her strong princess mask and waited for Nagi to give her the details.

" Listen, before you jump to conclusions princess Ayeka, I had nothing to do with her death, I may have wanted to take her in for the bounty, but I didn't want to kill her- hell I even helped her get passed the Juraian fleet to save you. "

Still denying what I had said she asked, " How do you know she is dead? That demon women is sneaky maybe she just wanted to make sure you didn't find her and she is hiding out somewhere."

" Please understand, princess Ayeka, I found a distraught Ryo Oki in deep space, when I boarded the ship I expected to find Ryoko sitting there with a sly grin on her face, but that's not what I found. In the command chair I found Ryoko's lifeless body, even the gems in her wrists lost their luster. When I asked Ryo Oki to tell me what happened she played back a video message. I don't know how but somehow Ryoko knew I would find her. She told me to bring Ryo Oki here because she wanted Sasami to have her and to deliver her last words.

" I see." Said the Princess.

"Azaka, please go and find Sasami."

He bowed and left the room in search of the little princess.

" Nagi, I am surprised that you are here delivering her last words, you could have easily sent the vid with a courier. I mean, your relationship with Ryoko or lack of- is no secret, why deliver the message personally?"

" Princess, do you really think Ryo Oki would have let someone else bring her here, let alone come here on her own accord?"

" No, I suppose not," said Ayeka

" I have to know Nagi, where is Ryoko's body? I would like to give her a proper burial befitting a heroine."

" This might be hard to understand princess, but I will try…her last request was that I remove her gems and give them to Tenchi to remember her by. The strangest thing happened when I actually took the gems out of her wrists, her body just seemed to disappear, like when she teleports away…"

" It figures", said Ayeka while shaking her head, " that demon woman always causing problems for me. I will just have to think of another way to honor her. Nagi you still haven't answered my question- why do this for her?"

I couldn't look the princess in the eyes when I told her why, so I walked over to the window and looked out at the garden below. It was hard even for me to admit why I would go to great lengths for someone I considered an enemy. I certainly wasn't' going to tell anyone that Ryoko had been the closest thing in my life besides Ken Oki that I would consider friend.

" I don't have to tell you what a pain in the ass Ryoko was, however there was something about her- that, well I respected. The last time I saw her was before she left for Jurai, she could hardly stand. Yet she was to determined to take Tenchi to Jurai and nothing or no one was going to stop her. Space pirate Ryoko did something completely unselfish, Ryoko brought Tenchi here to save you- even though it was going to kill her." 

" Nagi, I saw the force field surveillance tapes…what she managed to do was incredible. Kamidake said she had the courage and spirit of 1000 knights- he was right. I honestly don't think Lord Tenchi would have made it to the palace without her. I didn't realize just how powerful she was until I saw the tapes. Ryoko could have beaten me anytime, all those times we fought- and she could have killed me. For as long as I live, I doubt I will ever understand why she held back."

There was a knock at the door. Azaka and princess Sasami walked in.

Ryo Oki immediately bounded over to the little princess.

She smiled and said, " Oh Ryo Oki, I am so glad to see you. Where is Ryoko? Ryoko come out, I know you're here." The little princess looked all around the room and even behind the curtains.

No one in the room spoke; it was filled with a defining silence.

Sasami looked to Ayeka, back to me, to Ryo Oki, then to Azaka, and finally back to her sister. As the realization was starting to set in as to why we were all in Ayeka's chamber, tears were started to well up in her eyes, " Ryoko, its not funny anymore- PLEASE COME OUT." 

Ayeka went over to her little sister and put her arms around her, " Sasami, I am sorry but Ryoko died after bringing Lord Tenchi to the palace."

Sasami stamped her food hard on the floor and said " No, I refuse to believe it, Ryoko promised to take me flying and teach me how to fight." With tears spilling down her face. Sasami said, " She… she… said she would if I taught her how to cook- Oh Ayeka say it isn't so". Sasami held on to Ayeka for dear life and Ayeka could not hold in the tears any longer and cried along with her sister.

" Why, Ayeka why, it's just not fair."

" No, its not fair Sasami."

It took all the strength I had not to tell Sasami the truth. I swore then and there that as long as I lived and breathed- I'd never forgive Ryoko for making me deliver the news of her death…the defeated look on the face of little princess Sasami was almost enough to make me cry, and I never cry.

After the princesses composed themselves, I showed them the message.

*************

With a pained look on her face Ryoko smiled and started her message. " Well, I don't have much time before we leave to storm the palace…. Ha! I always wanted to say that." 

"In all my years of being a pirate, I really never thought there would be anyone else in my life except Ryo Oki and I used to only dream about being apart of a family. You were the only family I ever had. None of you know this but I would thank Tsunami everyday for bringing all of us together. I know living with a wanted space pirate was hard and I guess I will never understand why all of you put up with me, but I am glad you did."

"Princess Ayeka, I know we didn't exactly get along- but I always thought of you as the sister I never had." 

"Sasami, I am sorry we won't get to do those things I promised. I know I can trust you with Ryo Oki. When you turn eighteen she will teach you how to fly her, but not until then."

"Mihoshi, thanks for reminding me not to take myself so seriously and always making me laugh."

"Kiyone, You would have made one hellva space pirate!"

"Washu, thanks for making the dimension tuner and giving me the chance to live in my perfect world- even if it was for a short while."

"Nobuyuki, thanks for all the Sake and the books you gave me to read, it's a shame I won't have the opportunity to put them to use."

"Honorable Grandfather, without you I would have never understood the quiet beauty of spring, Thanks."

"Tenchi… My Tenchi, I won't be able to take you on that journey, maybe in the next life." 

The smile on Ryoko's face now gone as a tear rolls down her face, she says,

"I must have something in my eye." 

"Ayeka, promise me that you will personally make sure whoever Tenchi marries is worthy of his love."

"Oh, one last thing. Tenchi there is a letter for you under my pillow in my room."

"I will miss you all."

With a wink and a blown kiss she faded away and the message was over.

***************

Thanks to: B. F Raven, Krystalcat, TranquilSilence and BobR for their reviews!

I fixed the 1st and 3rd person issues in chapter 2. 

Enjoy.

__

" a friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown


End file.
